This invention is related to a curing agent and in particular to a curing agent for a fluorocarbon polymer coating composition.
Fluorocarbon polymers are inert to strong acids such as sulfuric acid, nitric acid, hydrochloric acid and strong bases such as sodium hydroxide and are resistant to weathering and salt water corrosion and are tough and abrasion resistant. Coatings of these polymers would be useful in chemical plants and oil refineries to coat pipes, vessels and other equipment, on off shore oil well platforms, on ships, and as protective coatings for the interior of smoke stacks of utility companies. Fluorocarbon polymer coatings would be particularly useful for metal smoke stack interiors which are subjected to abrasion from fly ash and corrosion by acids resulting from combustion products such as SO.sub.x and NO.sub.x and halogen ions. However, conventional fluorocarbon polymer coatings require curing at elevated temperatures which could not be used on the aforementioned structures. An ambient curing fluorocarbon polymer coating composition is required.
The curing agent of this invention is used in fluorocarbon polymer coating composition and provides a composition that cures at ambient temperatures.